leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mana
bar, colored blue, on the bottom.]] Mana is the resource of some champions necessary to cast most of his/her abilities. The mana pool is represented by a blue bar below the green health bar and two numbers ( # / # ) in the middle of it. The first one is your current amount of mana and the second refers to the maximum amount you can store. Mana regenerates over time and this rate can be increased with masteries and items. At level 18, the base mana pool ranges from 659 to 1454. The most mana any champion can get is 7621.765, adding all mana per level runes, masteries, level 18 base mana, a fully stacked and 5 fully stacked . Manaless The following champions do not use mana and are referred to as manaless: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mana as scaling Champion abilities * (scales off of current mana, not maximum) * * * , , and * Items * increases your ability power by 3% of your maximum mana. * increases your attack damage by 2% of your maximum mana. Masteries * increases health regeneration per 5 seconds by of your maximum mana. Ways to restore mana A champion's mana can be restored in several ways: * Mana regeneration * Using a . * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum mana per second. * Having the buff, which can be obtained by slaying the or by slaying an enemy champion that has the buff. * Having buff, which is obtained by slaying . * The passive effect of and restores 200 mana over 8 seconds when leveling up. * Using . * Slaying a monster that has Healing Sigil ( , and ), which restores 30 mana. * Obtaining kill or assist when possessing will restores 12% of your maximum mana. * Picking up a Health Relic on the Crystal Scar or Proving Grounds. Abilities which restore mana * refunds the mana cost if it kills the target. * restores 3.25 (0.25 level) mana per kill. * restores 1% of maximum mana every second while stealth. * refunds half the mana cost ( ) if it kills the target. * restores mana. * refunds 35 mana if it kills the target. * restores mana per hit. * restores mana per kill when turned off. * restores mana for each melee attack he performs and three times as much against enemy champions. * restores mana per enemy unit that dies while having this ability on them. * restores 150 mana (net gain of 75 mana) whenever it successfully blocks an ability. * restores mana to an allied unit. * restores 9 (1 level) mana per kill. * replenishes his mana for 7.5% of damage dealt by his autoattacks. * will restore 65% of the damage dealt with a "Blue Card" as mana. * replenishes his mana for of the damage dealt by his autoattacks. * refunds half of its mana cost ( ) if he fails to fire after four seconds of channeling the ability. Ways to increase maximum mana Several items and runes can increase the total mana of a champion. This statistic scales additively, which means that each bonus point acquired is directly added to the mana pool. Items * |2855}}. * . * . * . * . * . * . * |2110}}. * . * , and 2 ability power every 1 min. Bonuses cap at +180 health, and +20 ability power. Unique passive: Upon leveling up, restores 250 health and 200 mana upon over 8 seconds.|3035}}. * . * . * . * . Champion abilities * increases his maximum mana by 200, Masteries * increases maximum mana by points per level ( additional mana at level 18). Runes * and runes increase maximum mana. List of champions' mana * Manaless champions are not considered in this list. * At level 1, there are 3 champs with 305 mana and 8 with 300 mana. Category:Magic champion statistics Category:Mana Items